Don't Let Go
by percabethforevershipper2005
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's godly parents are rivals. But when Percy has to save Annabeth, they start to fall for each other. A typical Percabeth story.
1. Are You Kidding?

**Disclaimer:** I don't on anything.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"C'mon girl! It'll be fun!" Thalia said.

"Saving someone from monsters is fun?" We were on a "mission" in the woods, to save some guy, who was trying to get to safety, but failing horribly. All I wanted was to sleep. But no. All of a sudden…

"Ahhhhh! More monsters!" we saw a boy cry. It only took us a second to figure out he was talking about us.

"No! No! We aren't monsters!" I replied.

"Then what are you?"

I paused, and then figured the best answer. " We are campers. We heard screaming and decided to come check it out. Come with us and we will keep you safe," He pondered that. Then he nodded in agreement and followed. "I can't wait 'till he watches the orientation video," I whispered to Thals.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"He seems like a kid who is kinda, you know, stupid,"

" You're very bad at whispering. I can hear you call me stupid," I turned and faced him.

"It's none of your business, so you shouldn't be listening to Annabeth," he shut up after that. When we got to camp, me and Thals sent that kid, whose name is Percy, to Mr.D for the orientation. I went to the archery range and relaxed until dinner. Then I heard the most horrible news. I was sitting down on a bench full of happy kids, when Chiron came over.

"Annabeth, all cabins are full. Except your cabin. There is a bunk on top of yours, from what I heard," said Chiron.

I gulped. "Yes,"

"Good. Percy will be staying in your cabin. And please, be nice. Who knows what that boy has been through," and with that he left. As soon as Percy joined the table, everyone spoke quietly, staring as well. Unless Percy gets claimed, there will be some major trouble in my bunk.

 **So what did you think? Good? Bad? My first story! Plz review.**


	2. Kelp Head

**Disclaimer:** If I owned PJO, I would be rich and famous right now

 **Percy's POV:**

When Chiron told me that the Athena accepted me into their cabin, I was relieved. I thought no one would accept me. Now, I sit at their table, regretting the choice already. The all isolated me, including Annabeth, who I thought would at least welcome me. But she didn't. Oh well. Soon, everyone finished dinner, and we all went to the campfire. Except for me. I rushed to the cabin (Chiron gave me a tour) and dropped my stuff outside. Quickly, I ran down to the shore, where I felt right at home. I waddled into the water, and swam a few lengths. Then I heard a BLAM! And another BLAM! I heard kids screaming. I quickly grabbed the nearest thing. A sword from the water.

"Help!" a voice cried.

"Save us!" another called.

"Help me!" I heard someone say. I knew those last two voices. Annabeth and Thalia.

 **Thalia's POV:**

 _So this is how I am going to die._ I thought. _Not what I expected._ A monster had flown out of the campfire, and thrown a few stink bombs, then let loose its power. Fire. Just when I gave up, I heard a battle cry.

"I have had enough monsters for today!" screamed a boy. And with that he slashed down the monster. Instantly, it turned into dust and went back to its evil home. Someone helped me up.

"Who's stupid now?" Percy questioned.

"You," I replied. "You still haven't found Annabeth. And there is still a fire."

"Oh, yeah. Well I can fix the second problem now," and then came a huge wall of water. "I think I know who my dad is," when a trident appeared over his head.

"Whatever. Seems like no one is har-" and I was cut off by Chiron.

"Hail Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon," I rolled my eyes and bowed.

"Okay. Can we find Annabeth now?" asked Percy.

"Let's go Kelp Head."

"Okay, pinecone face," before you could say 'Kelp head is dumb!' we were interrupted by a scream. Annabeth's scream.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

All I can think right now is, _I will die, I will die, no doubt._ That was until I saw someone coming. "Thalia!" I cried. "Thank goodn- wait!" I realized it wasn't Thalia. _Then who is it?_ When the person got closer, I saw it was Percy. _How is he gonna get me out of here? I am stuck under 200 rocks, threatening to fall_ , _and my shirt stuck in a rock. What is he going to do?_

"Look out!" he yelled. Then he made it to me, cut the rock I was stuck to off, then pushed me out of the way. That's when 200 rocks fell on him.

"Percy!" I screamed in fear. "I need help! Someone!" I clawed at the rocks, trying to get him out. "If you die…"

"If I die what?" asked a half dead Percy. I realized I was able to move some rock away, allowing his face threw.

"Percy!" he started coughing, gagging, and I noticed he was barely breathing. I moved some more rocks from on his lungs, to make sure he would live. But he stopped breathing.I knew the procedure to save him but…I didn't want to. Finally, I mustered enough courage to do it. I pushed on his chest, hard, 30 times, and then did mouth to mouth. I repeated this two more times before someone came. While I was doing mouth to mouth. Percy was finally breathing.

"Whoa, Annabeth, you barely know this dude…" said Will, son of Apollo, a medic.

"It was CPR, now you do the rest," I huffed.

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone what happened. You know what they will do," I was talking about twisting the story. That's normal here.

"You got it ma'am," then we uncovered the rest of Percy. I saw him drooling, as Will carried him. _Good._ I thought. _Now he is asleep and alive._ He lazily opened one eye.

"You drool when you sleep, " I told him without thinking. He looked hurt "And thanks, for saving my life Percy," I said. Then I blushed.

 **So how was it? Keep in mind, this is my very first story. Review please!**

 **Love,**

 **PFS2005**


	3. ANNABETH LOVES PERCY

**Percy:** **Look! A story about us!**

 **Annabeth:** **Let me see. Whoa. You know what we have to do?**

 **Percy:** **What. Oh wait.**

 **Both:** **Write a story!**

 **Disclaimer:** I…ok I can't take it. If you think I am Rick Riordan you are stupid

 **Percy's POV:**

I woke up and saw Annabeth staring straight down at me. "H-h-hi," I stuttered. I realized I was only wearing boxer shorts. I flushed red of embarrassment.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain. Just like what Thalia told me," Annabeth said.

" I believe she called me 'Kelp Head'. Did you guys use watermelon flavor medicine on me?" Annabeth looked down and shook her head. "Then why…?" Then she blurted it out.

"I had to give you CPR, you saved my life I had to save yours! You were buried under 200,000,000 pounds of rock! I was scared but I saved your life so now we are even!"

"Wait…you gave me…"

"Mouth-to-mouth," she didn't look to good.

"Oh ok. So I guess that ANNABETH CHASE LIKES PERCY JACKSON!" I yelled. And that is how you get knocked out twice in one day folks.

 **Annabeth's** **POV:**

I just punched Percy in the face. _Oh dang it, I wanted to hit the gut and the face._ He deserves it. Soon the entire camp will be here and-

"WHAT THE HECK ANNABETH!" just my luck. Thalia heard. " Annabeth, when did this happen?" then the rest of camp came in.

"I heard Annabeth and Percy already kissed."

"Someone said she saw them holding hands!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Thalia, can we speak alone?"

"Sure. You got some explaining to do."

 **So how was it? Please review! I am thinking of some Thaluke soon. Or Thalico. I plan on extending each chapter from now on. This was just a short chapter cause I am lazy.**

 **Love,**

 **PFS2005**


	4. New Friends, Then Lose Them

**Disclaimer.** I don't own this stuff. Well, I own the plot.

 **Thalia's POV:**

I cannot believe what I just heard. Percy had yelled that Annabeth liked him. So I ran to the infirmary, to beat Annabeth up. Before I had the chance, the rest of camp came up. We shoed them down, and realized Percy was asleep. _Perfect, now Annabeth can explain._ "Annabeth. No lies. Explain."

"I like Percy."

"WHAT?"

"I like Percy."

"Whoa, you don't even…"

"Thals, it was a joke! Honestly!" I nodded at that.

"Then why did Kelp Head over here yell that?"

"I told him I gave him CPR."

"Just the compressions, right?" the look on Annabeth's face answered for me. "WHAT THE HECK ANNABETH! YOU BASICLY KISSED HIM! HE IS SO STUPID. HE MUST BE CONTROLED BY THE MONSTERS! KILL HIM!"

"Thalia, chill. He isn't. And you can't complain about me saving his life. I had no choice. Unlike you and Luke, hugging and smooching all day long," at that I turned red. Luke and I had been dating for 2 years now.

"Hey, we ARE dating!"

"Whatever," and then, Annabeth rushed to breakfast.

 **Percy's POV:**

I just heard Thalia and Annabeth arguing. Annabeth said she liked me. Something lit up inside me. Then that quickly faded when she said it was a joke. I heard the door open and close, so I assumed they left. I hopped out of bed.

"How much did you hear?" I turned around to see Thalia.

"Just the part when Annabeth denied she liked me."

"Good. Now don't repeat anything. Understand?" she looked at her knife, and me as if planning what she would do with the two. I gave her a sharp nod. Then she left. I was alone.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"So, we were thinking about adding a pillar here and here. What do you think Annabeth?" at the sound of my name, I was jerked back into reality.

"Uh…. yeah sure, whatever,"

"Annabeth, you okay?" asked Malcom, my half-brother.

"Um… yeah," he knew something was wrong, but didn't press. I was thinking about me lying to Thalia. I felt bad, but you know, lots of people do this thing.

"Annabeth, someone is here to see you!" called Tracy ( **A/N I don't know the names of anyone in the Athena cabin, accept Annabeth and Malcom).** The entire cabin snickered.

"Who is it?"

"Your true love, Percy Jackson!"

"He is not my true love! He was kidding!"

"Sure," everyone responded. I held out my dagger and looked every person in the eye. "Sorry Annabeth!"

"Good," and I walked out to meet Percy. "Hey Seaweed Brain," I said. Then I judo flipped him.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, you know what it was for."

"Alright. I just wanted to say sorry. I want to restart. Hi I am Percy Jackson!"

"Okay we can restart. I am Annabeth Chase. I am also head of the Athena cabin. I will be teaching you everything I know about the Ancient Greeks."

"Really?" he seemed excited.

" Yes really."

 **Two hour later.**

"I…Can…. You…."

"What?"

"Okay I give up. You want to be friends?" I thought about that.

"Sure. Under one condition."

"What?"

"This," and I got closer to Percy, cuddling. I felt warm inside, but that wasn't my plan.

"Looks like Percy was right," he said. Then I slapped him. And punched him in the gut. "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't be such a Seaweed Brain."

"Alright. I'm sorry. Again." 

"That is all I wanted to hear. Again. And record. I still judo-flipped you! And I punched you! And I-"

"Shut up Wise Girl."

"Fine," and we were silent for the rest of the night. At least until I was kidnapped.

 **Percy's POV:**

Annabeth and I were studying. Then she starts to doze off. So, I did what a friend would do. I laid her in my bunk. I left the bunk to get some help to carry Annabeth back to her cabin. Gosh, she is so beautiful. When I see her, my heart fails. She is brave, unafraid, smart, and did I mention beautiful? I was thinking about all this and didn't notice I had bumped into the Athena cabin door. Some kid I don't know answered the door. "Dude, Annabeth is in my cabin, come with to bring her back?"

"Whatever," he grabbed his shoes and followed me.

"I don't know anyone. You mind telling me your name? I'm Percy."

"Malcom."

"Sweet name. Oh she's in there," Malcom and I stepped into the cabin to find no Annabeth, but a short note. It said:

 **I have Annabeth. Come get her if you want her**

 **Todd**

 **"** Who is Todd?" I asked.

"No one. He just works for the monsters! Annabeth is gonna d-d-di-i-e!" then he broke out into full tears.

"Can we save her?"

"It needs a quest," he said through sobs.

"Let's go to Chiron," then we left the cabin, on our way to find Annabeth.

 **Thalia's POV:**

"WHAT!" I yelled at Percy.

"Annabeth was kidnapped. I am leading a quest to find her. I want you and your boyfriend to come."

"What is the prophecy?" he took a breath.

" _Three shall go and sail the sea, to find one before she shall cease. Travel through the land of doom, and one less horse shall be left to groom."_

"Any idea what it means?" said a voice behind me.

"Luke, if Percy knew he would tell us right?" I looked at him with my most scary look. He seemed scared enough. "Good."

"Thals," I scowled at the nickname only Annabeth could use, "Luke, I need you both. Please, come. I…need to save Annabeth," then, maybe to give us time to decide, or maybe out of embarrassment, he left.

"Luke, I saw yes. I need Annie. You have to come. She trusts you. You saved her butt multiple times when we were on the run. You're the big brother she always wanted," Luke scrunched up his face. Gosh, he is so cute when he does that.

"Alright, she is the little sister I always wanted." We both nodded. I took his hand and pecked his lips. We needed to find Percy and tell him our choice.

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Just to let you know, Luke isn't working for Cronus or anyone evil. He is madly in love with Thalia; he never wants to leave her. BTW plz review!**

 **Love,**

 **PFS2005**


	5. Lies and Truths

**Annabeth: Percy, I found the story again!**

 **Percy: What happened after we wrote a chapter.**

 **Annabeth: We became friends, I LIED!? I NEVER LIE! Oh and I WAS KIDNAPPED?! STOP MAKING ME LOOK DEFENCELESS PERCABETHFOREVERSHIPPER2005!**

 **PFS2005: Wha- OMGOSH PERCY AND ANNABETH I LOVE YOU GUYS CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?!**

 **Annabeth: If you let Nico write this chapter.**

 **PFS2005: Sure *** **Gets autographs** *** okay here u go Nico!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up in a cell. Then I saw troy, the most evil kid, over me with a knife. The last thing I remembered was tutoring Percy. "Where…what… why am I here?"

"Because people care for you. The most powerful demigods care for you. So if I kill them I will win. But in the meantime, I get to torture you! All right! Should I cut the hair, or draw stupid on your face with permanent marker?"

"Those won't torture me."

"No they won't. But it will torture your friends. So how about I do both?" then he took some scissors, and cut my hair to a boy style, died it brown, and gave me horribly done bangs. Then he took a 4 month long permanent marker, which they make for reasons like this and did as he said. He took a dagger, and cut my jeans up to a quarter away from my hips and knees. Gracefully, he grabbed a longer lasting marker and wrote down a truthful sentence, in red. It said 'I love Percy Jackson more than my own self.'

"Why do you do this? You could be enjoying life."

I do it because; well you don't need to know. All right. Show the belly button." He lifted up my shirt so that you couldn't see anything above my belly button. He drew on it. Hard and forcefully, he pushed me onto my back, and cut the shirt open. He could've been an artist. Though I couldn't see it, I felt every mark. They lined up. I knew he was doing this to make me embarrassed, and it was working, but I couldn't help but to admire it. "I will send someone with some clothes for you, so every on can see it," then he left.

 **Percy: you are disgusting Nico.**

 **PFS2005, Nico, and Annabeth: Shut up.**

 **Annabeth: But you are right Percy.**

 **Luke's POV:**

It was all Percy's fault. If he had stayed with Annabeth, none of this would have happened. My Annie. My sister. I was so lost in thought; I didn't notice that Thalia was slapping me. Whoa. That is an accomplishment. She finally screamed in my ear. "GEEZ! Thals, I am listening!" I kissed her cheek.

"No you aren't. Percy said he wants to tell us both some-," she paused as the bus came to a stop. Wait. When did we get on a bus?

"Thalia is right. I want to tell both of you something," he paused, "And the second thing is, IloveAnnabeth!"

"WHAT!" me and Thals shouted.

"NO! you can't! even if you do she doesn't like…wait. OMGOSH ANNIE IS SUCH A BAD LIAR!"

"Wait. SHE LIKES ME?"

"Never doubt Thalia," I replied. Percy looked shocked, while Thalia muttered curses that would've caused everyone to wash her mouth out with soap. "So, any idea where the 'lucky lady' is?"

 **Troy's POV:**

"Be prepared! This will hurt!" I called to Annabeth. I dropped the 100 lbs. weight on her foot. She howled in pain. Then, I put fire hot chains on her. "These were made by my other prisoner, Leo Valdez. Soon, Piper, my girlfriend, will visit you! She can charmspeak!" I encased her in plastic, made especially for her, to keep the chains in place. It fit like a full body suit. "See you soon!"

"Oh troy, why can't I see her now?" pipes asked me.

"Go right ahead! She's ready!" Piper smiled and walked in.

"Kneel over for your queen!" she ordered. "Now get up and hit your head hard on the wall 30 times! This is fun!" pipes squealed. "Make out with that guard there," Annabeth turned and kissed the guard so hard, the guard returned the kiss. They stood there, making out, for about 2 minutes. Then they separated, gasping for breath. "Awww! I got it on tape! We can show Percy when he gets here! Okay now-" I decided to leave piper to her fun. I slipped away to make lunch.

 **ALL: DUDE YOU ARE EVIL!**

 **Nico: Thanks.**

 **Thalia's POV:**

No monsters attacked us. We were worried. "We have, not one, but TWO children of the big three! Why are there no monsters?"

"You should be relived hon. I don't think Percy is in any shape to fight," I turned to my left and saw Percy, walking as if he were in a daze. As I looked at him, I saw something!

"A MONSTER! YES!" but I was surprised when the evil monster, a cyclopes, just gave a letter to Percy, and waited. He grabbed Riptide, his sword, and slashed the monster, sending a wave of dust everywhere. He fell to the ground and handed it to me. I heard a piercing scream.

"WHY? WHY ANNABETH WHY?" he fell into tears. Quickly, luke and I read the note. It said:

 _ **Annabeth is close to DEATH! I am super happy! She has a broken ankle, top degree burns,and a concussion! Also, well tattoos and short hair.**_

 _ **Anyway, if want to save her, here is where we are. I swear on the river styx it is true.**_

 _ **WAREHOUSE 100 TOP FLOOR**_

 _ **P.S. Annabeth doesn't like Percy, and made out with Jason Grace.**_

 _ **P.P.S. Yes Thalia, it is your brother**_

 _ **P.P.P.S. Luke don't be mad at Thalia, she thought her brother was dead.**_

 _ **Toodaloo!**_

 _ **Piper**_

I did what anybody else would do in this situation. I screamed, bit, punched, kicked everything, until I fainted.

ooooOOOOoooo

I woke up in a car. Luke was driving. Percy was in the back, his eyes still puffy and red. I realized all of ours were. My boyfriend was super focused on the road. Percy, on the other hand, was lost in thought. I saw that Percy and luke had scatches and scars. _My fault._ I decided to start a conversation. "I'm sorry guys. It's just…Annabeth…I…" then I burst into tears. "Annabeth is gonna die!"

"Good riddance to bad trash," Percy replied. Next thing you know, Luke pulled over, and dragged us both out of the car.

"Both of you need to apologize. Now. Thalia…"

"I am so sorry!" I said, still crying, meaning every word. "I-I-I… Sh-she ca-" I was hiccupping bad.

"Shhh Thals, it's okay."

"Yeah air head, its okay. I am sorry too. I just can't believe…"

"You guys were in shock. So I thought I'd let you know that you caused a hurricane they now call, Hurricane Smith!" I smiled.

"Luke, you always make me smile," I said. I went up to his lips and kissed him. He kissed back. We were like that till Percy started screaming. We realized he did that t scare us. "Well, I guess that-" I pointed to a warehouse, "- is warehouse 100?" Luke nodded.

"All right! Let's go save the love of my life and others! I just wish I was the love of her life," Percy said, tears rolling down his face. We were silent.

 **Thank you Nico! So was it good? I am gonna post a short story on what happened after BoO! Plz check it out!**


	6. AHHH! JIPER!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Piper and I had become great friends. She was really nice and was pretending to be mean to stay alive. She, Leo, and Jason were captured. We were making a plan to escape this place when we heard troy coming. "Slap yourself!" Piper cried. I did it.

"Sweetie that is enough torturing! They're here!" Troy exclaimed. I was dumbfounded. We didn't expect them so quickly. Piper was surprised as well.

"All right troy just give me a few minutes," Piper charm spoke. Troy left and Pipes turned toward me. "Annabeth, I wrote what you told me… I don't understand why they came."

"Piper, Luke and Thalia can't stay mad at each other. That is probably why," I replied. I was nervous about seeing Percy again. "Pipes, tell Jason," she looked confused. "Tell him you love him."

"Okay Annabeth, Ill do it, but later," troy called for her. "That's my cue!" and piper ran off. I was alone.

 **Percy's POV:**

Annabeth hurt me. So I used that pain to kill those monsters in my way. "DIE!" I cried. No I literally cried. Troy came over to me, with, whom I am assuming is, Piper.

"Oh, poor, poor Percy. Have you met Piper? She can help you."

"Ah yes. Troy, don't move! Nobody move! Percy, follow me!" Piper yelled. She led me down a hallway. "Annabeth loves you, more than you think," I almost punched her.

"You sent us that…that letter," it all hit me. Piper forced Wise Girl to do that. It wasn't her fault. Piper sent that letter so we would find Annabeth before she died. "WHY DID YOU MAKE HER DO THAT? KISS THALIA'S BROTHER?"

"I had to, to keep her alive," she replied smoothly. She took me to a torture chamber, where I saw Annabeth waiting there. I ran to her.

"WISE GIRL! ANNABETH!" I screamed. I carried her and then set her down carefully. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"You are such a wimp Seaweed Brain," then she came closer, and kissed me full on the lips. That was the best moment of my life. When she pulled away, I pouted.

"Why?" I questioned. She looked at me weird and then grabbed me arm. She held me closer and shivered. I realized she was covered in drawings. "Wise Girl, who would do this to you?" it hit me. Troy. I was about to pull out riptide when Annabeth held me tight. She shook her head.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Annabeth, you want to get those tattoos off?" Annabeth nodded. We followed piper out of the room, sharing my warmth with Annabeth.

 **Piper's POV:**

As I watched those two, my stomach flew. They were perfect! I noticed how protective of Annabeth he was. Percy was all she needed. As I lead them out of the room, I thought about Jason. I needed him. I heard noises behind me and turned around to see Percy picking a sleeping Annabeth up, bridal style, and slowly kissing her forehead down to her chin. He saw me looking and blushed. I turned away quickly. _AWWWW! THAT IS SO ADORABLE!_ I was thinking about this when I ran into a frozen someone. Jason. "Unfreeze Jason!" He fell forward. On top of me. "Um…" He scurried up.

"S-S-S-Sorry ma'am, I mean, pipes, I mean-"

"Shhhh," I put my finger on his lips. All of a sudden, he tore my finger off, grabbed my waist, and pulled me in to a kiss. I returned it. We were kissing for to long apparently, for Annabeth was awake. She and Percy were coughing loudly. "Hey! I ignored you two to give you space!" then, it wasn't only Jason and I blushing. I noticed we were outside of our destination. "Wait here." I walked into the disgusting room and saw it right away. The marker instant remover. I walked out and handed it to Percy. "She would want you to do it," He nodded. I turned away to meet Jason. And that was the last thing I saw.

 **So what happened to Piper? You'll find out next chapter! Also, Roleplayer25, wow.**


End file.
